


What's done is done

by maxiemoo01



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Time Travel, Tommy can time travel, hes not very good at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiemoo01/pseuds/maxiemoo01
Summary: Tommy develops the power to time travel, however, he doesn't seem to have a good grasp on it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	What's done is done

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before Tommys stream on January 16th! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was a mistake, That was clear.

But to understand how such a mistake could happen we have to go back. 

L’Manburg had been blown to smithereens, by the people Tommy once trusted, it was beyond repair this time, Tommy had lost his home, gained it back, and lost it again, all within a month. He was exhausted, he was tired of this, tired of those he loved betraying him.

Tubbo moved out of the area of L’Manburg, he built his own home in a place he called Snowchester, while Tommy invited him to live with him in his old home. 

They had made a pact, they were going to get Tommys discs back, they were going to kill Dream, or die trying. 

So they took their plan, they gathered supplies, they trained, they did everything in their power to try and make the fight even slightly fair.

Tommy exhausted himself, he spent sleepless nights fighting invisible foes, he spent every waking hour mining, and planning, he was doing all he could to even begin to be on the same level as Dream.

The first instance happened during a late night.

It was dark out, the torches Tommy had placed around him being the only light as he lunged, attacked, his mind wasn't in the fight with his invisible target, he was thinking back to Logstedshire, thinking back to the tent, the beach party.

Then all of a sudden he wasn't outside his dirt home anymore, suddenly he was standing on a beach, decorated for a party, it was bright and the sudden change of light sent Tommy to the ground, hand resting on his chest as he frantically looked around at the decorations. “What the fuck?” He asked no one in particular, before pushing himself up and standing.

How did he end up back here? Didn’t Dream blow it all up? If he did, why was the tree still there? His tent? And where the hell was the tower he had built that had caused Tubbo so much pain?

It wasn’t but a moment later he heard his own voice. “Ugh why are you here, you know I hate green things.” Tommy jumped, running away from the area as quickly as possible, hiding behind a nearby sand pile, he watched himself, from just a month ago, walk onto the beach and begin talking to himself about how he didn't have enough chairs. 

Tommy didn’t know what to think of this, he wanted nothing more than to tell himself not to trust dream, than to tell him that he should run away, tell him not to trust Techno, tell him everything he knew now, but he didn’t.

He watched as his past self set up the party, the party no one else showed up for, but Dream.

He pushed that thought away, tried his best to figure out how the hell he had ended up back here, how was he supposed to get back to Tubbo?

Tubbo, oh he must be worried, he always worries about Tommy when he spends the whole night training, and now Tommy wasn't sure how long it’d be till he saw him again. 

He tried to think, to focus on what he had been doing before this happened, before he was suddenly standing in sand rather than on dirt.

Tommy got as far away from the beach as possible, wandering close to Technos base, what was he doing when it happened?

Fighting, thinking about the past, sweating, focusing.

Okay, so maybe he just needed to do those things again.

So in the snowy biome Tommy began to train again, began to swing his sword, focusing on the weight of the neatherite in his hand, focusing on the movements, while thinking about Tubbo, thinking about home.

And just like that Tommy fell to his knees in front of his home, it was day time now, and as he pushed himself up and wiped off his clothes he was pulled into a tight hug that almost sent him back to the ground. 

“Where were you?” Tubbo demands, pulling away from Tommy and staring at him, worry written all over his face. “You’ve been gone for a whole two days! Tommy what the fuck?”

“Two days?” Tommy asked, pulling away from Tubbo to stare at his hands, stare at the dirt on his palms. “Tubbo. What do you know about time travel?”

***

The next two days were spent hopping back and forth between time, never far though, a day or two, a week maybe, and Tommy made sure he was never seen by anyone, especially himself.

Tommy thought maybe he was getting a hold on it, he figured out how to do it and how to get back, Tommy thought he could use it while fighting Dream.

So he and Tubbo suited up, they got ready to fight, Tommy thought he could control it.

He was wrong.

Minutes into the fight, into swinging swords and shields, into yelling, into going back moments and jumping Dream from behind before quickly jumping back to the present.

It was going well, at least Tommy thought it was, until he was hit particularly hard by Dream, sending him to the ground. “Oh not fair!” Tommy shouted as he rolled to the side, avoiding the sword swinging down on him. 

“All is fair in war Tommy!” Dream shouted, taking another swing at Tommy, who had frozen, for just a moment, thinking back to another war, another time, thinking back to when he originally gave up the discs and they became independent, how happy he was.

And then he felt the ground shift from underneath him, and his eyes widened as he looked around.

He was laying on the ground, and when he sat up he saw the bench, he pushed himself off the ground, standing and stepping closer to the bench, he ran his hands over it, finding the spot where he and Tubbo had carved their names into the oak wood, he ran his fingers over his name, thinking back to a better time, back to when they had won their independence, when Wilbur was happy, when Wilbur was still a nice father who hadn’t lost his mind yet.

Tommy let out a sigh, removing his hand from the bench and heading his way back towards L’Manburg, a break from the fight would be nice.

However the path he walked confused him, he looked around, sure there was his dirt home, but so much was missing from L’Manburg, he let out another sigh, maybe he had just gone a little too far back, surely it wasn’t much though.

As he got closer to L’Manburg something caught his eye, and that's when he froze in place, mind reeling.

The walls.

Black and yellow walls surrounded L’Manburg, walls Tommy hadn’t seen for months, how long had it been since the day Schlatt was elected? Four? Five months? Tommy wasn’t totally sure, but he knew one thing, he had gone back, back far, he hadn’t tried going back this far yet, he wasn’t sure how it would affect the future. 

He continued his way down to L’Manburg, he couldn’t pinpoint an exact time, but it was definitely before the election, hell, it might even be before Wilbur had the idea to begin with.

“Tommy!” Tommy turned around, panic filling him as Wilbur rushed up to him. 

“Hello?”

“Hello?” Wilbur mocked, Tommy remembered this conversation, his head was spinning as Wilbur approached him. 

“Don’t mock me Wilbur.”

“What are you gonna do about it?” Wilbur asked, using some strange accent that Tommy was close to crying at hearing again.

“I’ll cry.” He responded, he bit his lip, wrapping his arms around himself. “What do you want Wilbur?” He asked, gripping his arms.

“Tommy I’ve had an idea. Come on let's take a walk around the walls.” Tommy nodded, following Wilbur onto the walls, walking in front of him. “Tommy I think we should hold an election.”

Here it was, right here, right now, Tommy could change everything, he stopped walking, chewing on his cheek, he could tell Wilbur no, could tell Wilbur how much of a bad idea it was.

But should he?

“We hold an election, but we close the ballot before anyone else can run, so people think we’re a democracy, what do you think Tommy?”

“I…” Tommy turned around to face Wilbur, he could change everything, right in this moment, he could change the future, change what happened to him, and Tubbo, and maybe, just maybe keep Wilbur from blowing up L’Manburg, keep him from losing his mind. “I don’t think that's a good idea.” Tommy finally said.

His body shook, his head pounded as the words faded out of the air. “Why not Tommy?”

Tommy held a hand to his head, trying to stop the pounding. “Because… Because…” Tommys head stopped pounding, he looked around for just a moment, how did he end up here? How did he end up here with Wilbur? “Nothing nothing.” He said.

“An election you said?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
